Nitrome The Movie 3
Nitrome The Movie 3: Reunion is the third movie in the Nitrome The Movie series. Unlike the last two, this one was made by TinyCastleGuy. He will also make the 4th one soon. Introduction As you recall, there were (number) heros in the last movies that beat up bad guys and saved Nitrome. Jon (a Hot Air Balloon), Liz (his girlfriend), Neville (an Eskimo), Bob (a formal worker at a Robot Factory), Chomp (A Venus Fly Trap), and Scratch (the Scratch Cat). Now they are grown up and have moved on, starting families and getting jobs. They have no idea what they're gonna get themselfs into... Part 1: Balloon Family Jon and Liz (now married), are having a conversation in their house in Balloon Town. *'Jon: '''What a lovely day. *'Liz: 'Yep, sure is. Hey, when are you gonna shave off that moustache? *'Jon: 'Never. *'Liz: 'Oh well. I just liked that point when you wore a hat. *'Jon: 'I didn't. Not very much. Well, I better get to Balloons Inc. and work. *'Liz: 'But it's Sunday! *'Jon: 'Oh yeah! *'Liz: 'Hey, remember when your Hot Air Balloon was a normal balloon and went on an adventure across the World of Air? *'Jon: 'Good times... of course, I was the one who released that balloon into the sky. Now i'm famous for it! *'Liz: 'Hooray! Their son, "Junior", and their dog Squeak come in. *'Junior: 'Hi mom! Hi dad! *'Jon: 'Hello, son. *'Junior: 'Hey, can I play outside with Squeak? *'Squeak: 'Woof! *'Jon: 'Sure thing! *'Junior: 'Oh boy! Thanks! Junior and Squeak go outside in their yard. *'Jon: 'I love it when those two play fetch. Ooh, let's turn on the radio! Liz turns the radio on. *'Newscaster: 'This is a Nitrome news flash! Storms have been sighted over Nitrome City! The causing of this is unknown... exept we have two eye witnesses who may have seen a evil villan trying to take over Nitrome! Don't you hate it when that happens? Liz turns the radio off. *'Liz: 'Ooh, isn't that terrible? Look! I see storm clouds outside! You don't think it's Baron von Blimp, do you? *'Jon: 'No, he's still in Nitrome Jail. I think he has to share a room with the Chiseler. *'Liz: 'Well, I hope nothing bad happens... *'Jon: 'Wait! Junior and Squeak! They're still outside playing fetch! They could get caught in the storm! *'Liz: 'We better warn that boy! Jon and Liz hurry outside. They find the two playing. *'Jon: 'Junior! Son! You can't stay out here! An evil villan is causing a storm! And it's coming- Thunder booms and it starts raining. *'Jon: 'Now. *'Junior: 'Oh no! Suddenly, a giant spike ball blasts down in front of them. He steals Squeak, places some smaller spike balls in the sky so they can't get to him, and flies off. *'Junior: 'NOOO! SQUEAK! *'Jon: 'The nerve of that villan! Well, we better talk inside. We can't stay here. *'Liz: 'Right... They float inside the house. *'Liz: 'Ugh... I hope lightning isn't attracted to hot air balloons... *'Junior: 'W- what should we do? We can't just stay here! *'Liz: 'Mabye the army can take care of it... *'Jon: 'Nah, they're lazy. We need to do something. *'Liz: 'Jon... remember how you rescued me when we were young? *'Jon: 'Yes. *'Liz: 'Well... *'Jon: 'Yes? *'Liz: 'You did it... with the help of your friends. *'Jon: 'Ohhhhh no. *'Liz: 'Please Jon, it would be fun, like a high school reunion! *'Jon: 'No Liz, we- we haven't been social in years, it would be... it would be... *'Liz: 'Pretty please with a Bad Ice-Cream's cherry on top? *'Jon: 'Eh... oh all right. It looks like we're going to have a reunion! *'Junior: 'Yayy! I want Squeak back... They cheer. *'Jon: 'Ok, let's grab my iTrome and go! *'Junior: 'Wait, what about me? Can't I come with you? *'Jon: 'Sorry Junior, but you're too young to go on adventures with evil villans. We'll have to call Ms. Airly to babysit. *'Liz: 'Aw, c'mon Jon, he can come! After all, how many chances in his lifetime that he's gonna get to do something like this? *'Junior: 'Pleeease daddy? *'Jon: 'Um... well... Ok, fine. But don't go running off and don't talk to strangers! *'Junior: 'Gee thanks dad! Junior hugs Jon. *'Jon: 'Ok son, now you're going to feel the way I did when I was your age! *'Junior: 'YAY! *'Liz: 'C'mon, let's go! *'Jon: 'Let's have a REUNION! Part 2: Robot Factory *'Jon: 'Ok, the iTrome says Bob lives by a wasteland somewhere. I hope he's living a good life. *'Junior: 'I hope I don't accidentaly touch some toxic waste and turn into a mutant zombie! Rarr! *'Liz: 'Be extra safe, Junior. *'Junior: 'I will! Braaains! *'Jon: 'Ha! We should be here right now! The balloons look up to see, as the iTrome said, a toxic wasteland and a factory. *'Jon: 'Woah. That's a big business. *'Junior: 'Let's ask that guy over there where Bob is! *'Jon: 'Okay. Jon talks to a construction worker. *'Jon: 'Exuse me, sir, have you seen someone named Bob, or "the Toxic man", around here? *'Worker: 'Seen him?! I work for him! He's the owner of this whoooole wasteland, titled Toxic Factory Robots and Waste trademark! *'Junior: 'WOW. IT HAS A TRADEMARK. *'Jon: 'I always knew his future would be big! Thanks sir! *'Worker: 'No prob! Just beware of the bad robots! Bob's trying to take care of them. *'Liz: '''I don't like the sound of that... The balloons go into the factory. To be continued with Bob, toxic waste, and the Bigfoot robot! Part 3: Frost Bite Mountain Range TBC with Neville, Nevette, and the Giant Ape! Part 4: Plume TBC with Chomp, Chomp the 2nd, and Bugs! Part 5: Scratch.mit.edu TBC with the Scratch Cat and the Flash Cat! Final Part: Giant Spike Ball TBC with the final boss! Character Gallery Older Jon.jpg|Jon Older Liz.jpg|Liz Junior.jpg|Junior Squeak.jpg|Squeak Bob.jpg|Bob Neville.jpg|Neville Chomp.jpg|Chomp Scratch.jpg|Scratch Spikeson.jpg|Spikeson